Enlazando Camino
by Gelybelly
Summary: Una relacion especial entre padre e hija,la hace conocer al hombre de su vida.Pero como amar cuando temes sufrir.El le enseñara que no todo esta perdido,y que el verdadero amor si existe.Ella le enseñara los grandes secretos de la vida y la felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

**En****lazando Caminos**

--Papa ¿Porque existe el sufrimiento?—le pregunto una niña de 4 años a su padre.

--Porque sin sufrimiento no hay compasión, princesa—explico su padre.

Una familia, eso eran. Una familia con solo dos integrantes pero aun así una familia. Un padre y su pequeña hija.

Para el, ella lo era todo en su vida. Su pequeña princesa. La única mujer en su vida.

Y para ella, el era su guardián y protector. Su caballero con armadura. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

--Papa ¿Porqué las orugas se convierten en mariposas?—volvió a preguntar la niña.

--Porque todas las cosas evolucionan, princesa…Las orugas crecen y se convierten en un ser mas bello y diferente, estiran sus alas y se preparan para volar. Como algún día harás tú—explico su padre con nostalgia.

La niña asintió con la cabeza.

--Papa, ¿porque existen las lagrimas?—pregunto la niña

--Porque cuando una persona esta feliz, sonríe mucho, para poder descargar esa felicidad. Cuando una persona esta triste se descarga mediante a las lagrimas—explico el padre con mucha paciencia.

La niña miro a su padre y luego volvió a mirar al cielo con un suspiro.

--Papa, ¿Qué hago si estoy perdida?-- le pregunto la niña dulcemente.

--Princesa, nunca te perderás, no mientras yo este aquí. Yo seré tu mapa y compás para cuando estés perdida…Y si no estoy aquí para guiarte, solo mira las estrellas; ellas te dirán el camino que tienes que seguir. —le dijo su padre sabiamente.

Ambos estaban tumbados en el parque cerca de su hogar. Mirando el atardecer, solos.

--Papa ¿Por qué no me das todo lo que te pido?—le pregunto la niña.

--Porque solo pides para saber hasta donde te puedo dar, cariño—contesto su padre.

--Papa ¿Por qué no me gritas cuando hago algo mal?—pregunto la niña.

--Porque me respetaras menos si lo hago, y no quiero que aprendas a gritar—respondió el.

--Papa, ¿Por qué nunca me comparas con nadie?—le pregunto la niña.

--Porque si comparo a alguien contigo, será es persona quien sufra y si te comparo con alguien serás tu la que sufrirá—dijo el mirando a su pequeña.

--Papa, ¿Cuál es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo?—pregunto ella.

El padre se quedo en silencio por unos minutos.

--La cosa mas hermosa del mundo para mi… eres tu, princesa—contesto el.

La niña se volteo a verlo y le sonrío tiernamente.

--Te amo, papito—le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

--Yo también te amo, cariño—dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazados por varias horas, hasta que el día acabo. Así pasaban sus tardes del domingo, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan y su pequeña y curiosa hija, Isabella Marie Swan.

Charlie miro a su hija que se había quedado dormida. Ya era hora de marcharse por lo cual la cogio en sus brazos y la cargo hasta su casa. El camino no era largo por lo cual no le tomo ni 7 minutos.

Como pudo abrió la puerta y la cerro de un punta pie subió las escalera y se dirigió hasta la habitación de su niña.

La acostó en su cama, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir…

--Papa…--dijo la pequeña niña soñolienta.

Charlie se volteo para encarar a su hija.

--¿Si?, princesa—pregunte.

--¿Podrías cantarme un canción?—pregunto incorporándose para estar sentada.

--Claro mi ángel, pero solo si me acompañas a cantarla—le contesto el sonriendo.

--Si!—dijo la ella emocionada.

--¿Cuál Quieres?—pregunto Charlie.

La niña hizo un gesto con los hombros. Charlie se levanto, camino hasta el armario y cogio la guitarra de su hija que hay se encontraba. Estaba llena de estrellas y lunas de diferentes colores que ella misma habia dibujado.

Se sentó junto a su princesa, en el respaldo de la cama y empezó la melodía.

_Que podré decirte  
en el corto tiempo  
en que se vive una ilusión_. —Charlie cerro los ojos, recordando los primero meses de su niña

_Que podré dejarte  
tan pegado al alma  
que se quede ahí en tu corazón.  
Yo no pretendo enseñarte,  
lo que es el mundo  
me falta también__. — _Abrió lo ojos vio su hija con todo el cariño del mundo.

_Pero vale la pena,  
disfrutar cada día,  
porque me has regalado  
el privilegio de amarte—_Le hizo una seña con los ojos a Bella, indicándole que comenzara a cantar.

_Di lo que sientas,  
has lo que piensas,  
da lo que tengas  
y no te arrepientas.  
Y si no llega  
lo que esperabas,  
no te conformes,  
jamás te detengas. __–_Cantaron ambos juntos haciendo una perfecta sinfonía._  
_

_Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
nunca te olvides  
de dios._ —Canto Bella sola.

_Serás del tamaño  
de tus pensamientos,  
no te permitas fracasar.  
Lo más importante  
son los sentimientos  
y lo que no puedes confiar._ —Volvió a cantar Charlie  
_Y cuando llegue el momento,  
en que tu sola quisieras volar,  
aunque no estemos juntos,  
estarán los recuerdos,  
que con sólo tenerlos,  
volverás a vivirlos_. – Una lagrima salio de los ojos del hombre, pensando en que haría cuando si pequeña creciera.

_Di lo que, sientas  
has lo que piensas,  
da lo que tengas  
y no te arrepientas.  
No te limites  
por lo que digan  
sé lo que quieras  
pero sé tú misma_—Cantaron juntos

.  
_Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
nunca te olvides de dios, _--Canto Bella mirando a su padre

_  
P__ero sobre todas las cosas,  
como te quiero mi amor_—Finalizaron juntos.

Se estuvieron mirando fijamente hasta que Charlie se inclino y beso la frente de su hija.

--Duerme ya, mi reina—le dijo arropándola y dejando la guitarra en el suelo.

Charlie se levando y camino hacia la salida. Estaba apunto de apagar la luz del cuarto cuando…

--Papa…--dijo Bella

--¿Si?...—le pregunto volteándose para mirarla.

--Papa, ¿Te veré mañana?—pregunto Bella, mirándolo tiernamente.

--Claro que si, mi vida—dijo el con una sonrisa y apagando la luz.

Salio de la habitación y camino hacia la suya.

Se sentó en su cama y se restregó los ojos con sus manos. Abrió el cajo de la mesita de noche.

La leyó una vez mas, como hacia todas las noches antes de acostarse.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de salir.

Aun no podía creer que su pequeña princesa tuviera Leucemia….

* * *

**_PODRAN VER FOTOS DE BELLA Y SU PADRE,EL CUARTO DE BELLA, LA GUITARRA Y EL PARQUE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN EN MI PERFIL!!_**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA NO SE PREOCUPES APARECERA EDWARD CULLEN Y EL RESTO DE SU FAMILIA CLARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ATENCION: LA PRIMERA FRACE DE LA HISTORIA ES DE LA PELICULA " A WALK TO REMEMBER" NO ME PERTENECE.**

**LA CANCION SE LLAMA: EL PRIVILEGIO DE AMAR, UNA HERMOSISIMA CANCION DE MIJARES CON ME PERTENECE.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MIA, ( UN DIA DE AURRIMIENTO)**

**DEJENME REVIEWS PARA DECIRME SI LES GUSTO O SI LA ODIARON!!!**

**LOS QUIERO,**

**ATT:GELYBELY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enlazando Caminos**

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventando dando exactamente en su cara. Bella abrió los ojos suavemente. Con los pies se saco la sabana y se levanto muy animada. Corrió al baño, se enjuago la cara y se lavo lo dientes.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su padre y se asomo suavemente, para no hacer ruido.

_Bien, Aun sigue durmiendo_—pensó la niña de 4 años.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente cuidando no tropezarse. Llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador; saco: el pan, la mermelada, la mantequilla de maní, la leche, el jugo y las frutas, acomodo todo en la mesa.

Arrastro una silla hacia las gavetas para poder alcanzar el cereal.

Preparo un plato de cereal levemente desbordado, un emparedado de mermelada, y uno de mantequilla de maní, Cogio una manzana, un guineo y varias fresas y las puso en un plato aparte, sirvió un vaso de jugo que también estaba levemente desbordado. Coloco todo en una bandeja.

Lo miro desde una distancio y noto que todo estaba perfecto.

Cogio la bandeja y subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no derramar nada, ya que todo pesaba para ella.

Abrió de una patada la habitación de su padre y coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Se trepo en la cama, y le dio un beso en la frente a el.

--Papito, despierta…--le susurro la Bella a su padre al oído.

Charlie se movió suavemente y abrió los ojos. Rápidamente cuando su mirada y la de su hija se encontraron salto de la cama.

--Bella, ¿Estas Bien? ¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto preocupado.

La niña río suavemente ante la reacción de su padre.

--No, papa… Estoy perfectamente bien—dijo ella aun sonriendo y sacandole el pelo de los ojos a su padre.

Charlie suspiro ahora mas tranquilo. Miro a su hija expectante, ella nunca se levantada temprano. Solo en ocasiones especiales.

--Princesa, ¿A que se debe este milagro de verte despierta tan temprano?—pregunto Charlie.

--Hay! Papa… pero que olvidadizo estas últimamente—le dijo la niña pellizcándole las mejillas.

--¿Por qué lo dices, princesa?—pregunto el confundido.

La niña no contesto, de bajo de la cama y cogio la bandeja poniéndola en las piernas de su padre.

--Feliz Cumpleaños, papito—dijo la niña con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Charlie estaba atónito, se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Miro el desayuno preparado por su niña. Se río levemente.

La niña miro al suelo sonrojada.

--Perdón, por no cortar las frutas, es me dijiste que no usara ningún cuchillo y nada afilado a menos que tenga la supervisión de un adulto. —dijo Bella

Miro a su pequeña toda sonrojada. Se veía totalmente adorable.

--Esta perfecto cariño. —le dijo

La niña levanto la mirada, sonriéndole ampliamente.

--Anda papa, come, necesitas fuerza para crecer—le dijo ella

Charlie la observo con las cejas alzadas.

--Eso debería decirte yo a ti—le dijo el riendo

La niña río fuertemente.

Charlie vio la bandeja y luego a su hija.

--Pero mi amor, hay mucha comida para mi solo—le dijo mirándola inocentemente.

--Claro que no papa,--dijo ella—Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco otra cuchara – No serás el único que va a comer.

Charlie río sonoramente.

_Mi hija es __única_—pensó

Ambos se comieron todo el desayuno, y pelearon por las fresas.

Cuando todo había acabado la niña se levanto y cogio la bandeja, poniéndola nuevamente en la mesita de noche.

--Papa, no te muevas—le dijo Bella señalándole con un dedo de advertencia.

--No lo haré, cariño—dijo Charlie

Bella corrió hasta su habitación y se dirigió a su armario. Separo toda la ropa hasta que encontró una pequeña cajita.

Sonrío y volvió a la habitación de su padre.

--Cierra los ojos—le pidió la niña a su papa.

Charlie hizo lo que le pidieron. Bella puso la pequeña cajita en las piernas de su padre antes de treparse en la cama.

-- Ya puedes abrirlos—le dijo.

Charlie abrió los ojos y vio la cajita. Miro a su niña.

--Se que no es mucho, pero lo hice yo misma, espero que te guste—le dijo ella tímidamente y toda sonrojada.

Charlie miro el regalo de su hija con aprecio, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Cuidadosamente abrió la caja y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

Dentro de la cajita, había un collar simple hecho de una fibra de soga, se veía fuerte.

Colgando del collar había una pequeña estrella hecha de papel pero decorada con vidrios de espejos y pintada de varios colores.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se las seco con el dorso de su mano. Miro la cajita y vio un papel doblado.

Lo tomo cuidadosamente y con mano temblorosa.

_**Papito**_

_**Gracias por ser siempre mi estrella.**_

_**Bella**_

Era difícil de leer, pero conocía la letra de su hija perfectamente.

Las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido, habían quedado atrás, para ser remplazadas por cascadas de agua que ahora salían de sus ojos.

--Papa ¿Que paso? ¿No te gusto? No tienes por que ponértelo—dijo la niña sintiéndose culpable.

--Nada de eso princesas, es precioso, siempre lo guardare—dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y abrazando a su hija con fuerza pero a la vez son delicadeza.

Pasaron minutos así, hasta que la alarma del reloj de mesa sonó.

--Papa, ya tienes que ir a trabajar—afirmo la niña separándose de su padre.

Charlie suspiro sonoramente y asintió.

--Princesa, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al trabajo?—le pregunto Charlie a su hija.

La niña sonrío con más ganas.

--Si! Me encantaría, papa—le contesto ella felizmente.

--Pues ve a vestirte—le dijo Charlie

La niña salto de la cama tropezándose y cayendo fuertemente en el suelo. Charlie río y se asomo al borde de la cama para ver a su hija tirada en el piso sonrojada.

--Estoy Bien—aseguro ella antes de que su padre le preguntara.

Charlie río mucho más fuerte.

--No te burles, Papa—le dijo ella pretendiendo estar molesta.

--Lo siendo, cariño, pero tu cara era muy chistosa—le contesto el aun riéndose.

--No por que sea tu cumpleaños vas a hacer todo lo que se te plazca—le amenazo ella moviendo el dedo índice de arriba abajo. Parecía una madre regañando a su hijo pequeño.

Charlie bajo la cabeza y pretendió estar avergonzado.

--Lo siento, mama-dijo suavemente

--Disculpa aceptada—dijo ella y con un bufido salio de la habitación,

Cuando Bella se fue, Charlie se empezó a reír.

--Te estoy escuchado—grito desde su habitación

Charlie rápidamente dejo de reír, y fue a prepararse para un día más de trabajo.

Ya cuando ambos estuvieron preparados se dirigieron hacia el cuartel de policía.

El camino estuvo silencio, pero era un silencio acogedor.

Llegaron al cuartel y se bajaron rápidamente. Charlie firmo su hoja se asistencia y se sentó en su escritorio a ver varios casos que le habían otorgado.

Le dio un papel y un lápiz a Bella para que pudiera entretenerse.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando de repente.

--Disculpe, ¿Es usted el Jefe Swan?—pregunto una voz tranquila y pacifica.

--Así es, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y para que me desea?—pregunto Charlie educadamente.

--Soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, vengo a presentar cargos de robo—dijo suavemente.

Su mirada se dirigió a mí. Y sus ojos se abrieron de una manera exagerada. Estaba atónito…Pero…

_¿Porque?..._

* * *

**_ACLARACION: TODOS SON HUMANOS._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, SI NO ES ASI POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER!!!!_**

**_PUEDEN VER FOTOS DE LA HISTORIA EN MI PERFIL_**

**_LOS QUIERO_**

**_ATT: Geliy Belly_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pasaron los minutos, cuando de repente.**_

_**--Disculpe, ¿Es usted el Jefe Swan?—pregunto una voz tranquila y pacifica.**_

_**--Así es, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Y para que me desea?—pregunto Charlie educadamente.**_

_**--Soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, vengo a presentar cargos de robo—dijo suavemente.**_

_**Su mirada se dirigió a mí. Y sus ojos se abrieron de una manera exagerada. Estaba atónito…Pero…**_

¿Porque?...

* * *

Charlie se aclaro la garganta desviando la atención de Carlisle hacia el.

--¿Que tipo de robo?—pregunto Charlie curioso.

Carlisle volvió a mirar a la niña y luego centro toda su atención en hablar con Charlie.

--Me robaron el auto—dijo con voz ronca.

Bella miro a los acompañantes de este extraño señor, junto a el estaba un señora de aproximadamente la misma edad del señor, El cabello castaño caía naturalmente hasta la mitad de espalda. Tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, la piel muy blanca lo que la hacia ver mas bella.

Esta señora miraba a Bella con los ojos aguados, y con una sonrisa vacilante en la cara.

Bella miro atrás de ellos y pudo ver tres figuras pequeñas. Dos chicas y un chico.

Una de las chicas, parecía la mayor, tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran como los de la señora, pero sus facciones faciales eran parecías a las del señor.

Cerca de ella estaba la otra chica, con su cabello rubio a mitad de la espalda y unos ojos oscuros como la noche, se veía fría y calculadora.

Entre ambas se encontraba un chico, el cabello lo tenia castaño como la mujer, pero sus ojos eran verde esmeralda como los del señor, sus facciones eran preciosas como la niña morena y su mirada parecía triste y nostálgica.

--Perdónenme, por mi mala educación—dijo Carlisle notando la mirada curiosa de Bella—Esta es mi familia—dijo poniendo una sonrisa. Bella también le sonrío abiertamente.

Charlie sonrío

--Pues, esta es mi pequeña princesa, Isabella—dijo Charlie orgulloso

La niña hizo una mueca.

--Papa—regaño la niña a su padre, mientras este reía

Bella se dirigió hacia el amable señor.

--Isabella Selene Swan a sus servicios, pero pueden llamarme Bella—dijo ella extendiendo su mano para poder estrechar la del señor.

Este la miro sorprendido y riendo estrecho la mano que Bella le ofrecía.

--Carlisle Antony Cullen, para servirle, jovencita—se presento el nuevamente.

Miro hacia el lado para ver a la señora sonriendo calidamente Bella.

--Isabella es...—empezó a decir Carlisle

--Bella—interrumpió la niña

Carlisle sonrío

--Bella, esta es mi esposa Esme—dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer y enfatizando el nombre de la niña—Y estos son mis hijos, Alice y Edward—señalo mirando a los chicos morenos—Y ella es mi sobrina Tanya.

Bella se dirigió a lo tres con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

--Hola a todos,--les dijo con voz dulce.

Charlie intervino en la presentación

--Señor y señora Cullen, por que no me acompañan para tomar sus declaraciones—dijo Charlie con voz seria, se dirigió a los niños—Niños por que no se ponen a dibujar.

A Bella le brillaron los ojos.

--¡¡Si!!—Dijo con emoción—tengo crayones de diferentes colores, podemos compartirlos.

Los niños a excepción de Tanya se veían entusiasmados.

--Por que no me dibujan lindos corazones—pidió Esme

--Esta bien, mama, te dibujaremos lindos corazones—dijo Alice

Los niños tomaron sus papeles y sus crayones y se pudieron a dibujar corazones sin hablar. Mientras que sus padres estaban hablando sobre el caso del robo.

Los minutos pasaron y ya los "adultos" habían terminado de hablar.

--Niños, ya terminamos—dijo Carlisle

Los niños se levantaron del suelo y presentaron sus dibujos.

--Papa mira, el mío, es azul, tu color favorito—dijo el niño llamado Edward con la cabeza gacha.

--Es fantástico hijo, si me lo regalas lo pondré en mi escritorio—dijo Carlisle orgulloso, mientras que Edward asentía rápidamente con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

--Mama, el mío es rosita con violeta, por que el rosita es mi color favorito y el tuyo es el violeta—dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron a Tanya y a Bella.

La pequeña rubia miro a todos y camino hacia el frente.

--Mi corazón es perfecto—dijo con orgullo y superioridad—es rojo como debe ser, es hermoso y no me salí de la línea, además…

--¿Por qué dices eso, si tu corazón no es mas hermoso que el mío?—interrumpió la suave voz de Bella.

La niña se dirigio hacia donde ella y miro su papel, luego se río fuertemente en forma de burla.

--¿Como puedes decir que tu corazón es mas hermoso que el mío?—pregunto Tanya—el mío es perfecto, además el tuyo tiene marcas de cicatrices y hoyos sin pintar.

--Es cierto-- dijo Bella-- Tu corazón luce perfecto, pero yo jamás me involucraría contigo...

Todos estaban expectantes a lo que la niña decía.

--Mira, cada cicatriz representa una persona a la cual entregué todo mi amor. Arranqué trozos de mi corazón para entregárselos a cada uno de aquellos que he amado, muchos a su vez me han obsequiado un trozo del suyo, que he colocado en el lugar que quedó abierto. Como las piezas no eran iguales, quedaron los bordes por los cuales me alegro, porque me recuerdan el amor que hemos compartido. Hubo oportunidades, en las cuales entregué un trozo de mi corazón a alguien, pero esa persona no me ofreció un poco del  
suyo a cambio; de ahí quedaron los huecos. Dar amor es arriesgado pero, a pesar del dolor que esas heridas me producen al haber quedado abiertas, me recuerdan que los sigo amando, y alimentan la esperanza de que algún día regresen y llenen el vacío que han dejado en mi corazón. –Termino la explicación la niña

Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a Bella anonadados.

Todos menos su padre que la miraba con orgullo y una sonrisa, ni Tanya que la miraba con rabia e impotencia.

Bella se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su padre y tomo unas tijeras, corto cuatro pedazos de su corazón. Se dirigió hacia Alice, Edward y Tanya y le entrego un trozo de su dibujo.

Luego se dirigió hacia Esme y le entrego el otro trozo restante.

--Les entrego parte de mi corazón—dijo Bella sonriéndole a todos, ella se dirigió hacia su padre y le entrego lo que quedo de su dibujo— Y a ti papa te entrego todo mi corazón.

Charlie sonrío y tomo el dibujo, colocándolo en su escritorio.

--Gracias princesa—dijo el

Esme estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirando a Bella.

La puerta del cuartel se abrió y por ella aprecio…


	4. NUEVA NOTA

Lamento mucho haber olvidado mis historias, es que me acabo de mudar para la florida y desde Puerto Rico a los Estados unidos es una gran diferencia. Nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, Nuevo ambiente y sobretodo Nuevo idioma. Y para colmo mi computadora murió así que estoy de delincuente escribiendo en las computadoras de la escuela. Se supone que no se haga pero como ellos no entienden que estoy escribiendo ps no me asusto demasiado.

Les diré algo. SI CONTINUARE CON MIS HISTORIAS ESO TENGANLO POR SEGURO. TENGO UNAS GRANDES IDEAS PERO ESTAN ESCRITAS EN PAPEL ASI QUE LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES PASARLAS,. Dejare de almorzar si es necesario para poder empezarlas a escribir en la biblioteca. También necesito que entiendan que este es mi ultimo año en High School, después de aquí para la Universidad WHOOO OHHHH!!!!

Necesitare ayuda de ustedes aun no se que estudiar , tengo dos opciones una de ellas:

Es estudiar cirugía pediátrica son ocho años mas tres de residencia es súper interesante y podré ayudar a la gente.

Estudiar literatura y escritura son cuatro años y me encantaría se una escritora además muchos dicen que me iría muy bien ya que me encanta leer y escribir. Fanfiction es la major prueba ajaja.

Mandenme sus recomendaciones los apreciare un montón además que si me quitan esa duda de la cabeza puedo continuar escribiendo. Ahora los dejo ya que tengo clases de Franses en 15 minutos y aquí no perdonan las tardanzas.


End file.
